


The Love of Cheese (Oak x Reader)

by Logykal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Oak x Reader, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logykal/pseuds/Logykal
Summary: You take your dog, Hercules, to the park. But when Hercules runs off something unexpected happens.





	The Love of Cheese (Oak x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert.
> 
> Y/N = Your First Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name

You stood by a tree in the park, waiting for your large black and brown dog to finish sniffing around the trunk. You weren't in a rush, your best friend had texted earlier saying that her and her french bulldog were running late and that they'll meet you at the dog run area. 

"Come on, Hercules." You say gently to your dog. Hercules was a rescue, no one at the shelter quite knew exactly what breed he was. You suspect that he's got some great dane and pitbull in him. He really wasn't your typical good looking dog. But with his large physique and gentle temperament you had fallen in love with him the first day they brought him in. You would see him every time you went in for your volunteer shift, the more you saw him, the more convinced you were that he was the dog for you. That theory only solidified more when you brought him home and realised how responsive he was to training and learning new tricks. Especially if you had food, namely, cubes of cheddar cheese. 

The gentle giant reminded you of the character Hercules Mulligan from the Hamilton musical. If you judged him by his appearance, you'd think he was a difficult and stubborn dog, probably capable of violence. But in reality he was the complete opposite, he wouldn't even chew up his toys - he'd just lick them to death. And every time you saw him, your brain would have Okieriete Onaodowan's voice shouting out HERCULES MULLIGAN, just like he did in the cast recording. You've lost count how many times you've listened to the original cast recording or read through the Hamilton book. You even taught Hercules to come straight to you whenever you yelled his full name. Obsessed, would be an understatement to describe your passion for that musical. The only thing you've yet to do was actually go to New York and see the musical in all its glory. 

A tug on the leash brought you out of your musings about Hamilton. Hercules had quickened his pace at hearing the other dogs in the dog run around the corner. 

"Calm down, buddy. We're almost there." You couldn't help grinning at his reaction. Hercules loved other dogs. He loved running around without a leash, and he loved other people. So it was no surprise when you found out that dog parks were his favourite places. 

"Y/N!" Your best friend waved at you from the gates of the dog run. Winston the french bulldog was already scampering about with the other dogs. Hercules eagerly led you towards them. Once a month, you made time to meet up with your bestie on this side of town. Life was getting busy with work and, for her with her new boyfriend. But you both made the effort to be in each others' lives. Even if it was only once a month that you got to see each other in person. Besides, Hercules loves playing with Winston, and meeting all these new friends. These get togethers gave you a breather from the usual grind of life.

The fence around the dog run in this park was not exactly high enough to keep Hercules in. You knew that he could easily jump over the fence if he wanted to. But so far, all the excitement of playing with all the other dogs off of his leash has meant that he has stayed within the fence. That was, until your bestie stopped midsentence and gaped over your shoulder, at the opposite end of the dog run. You spun around fearing the worst and saw Hercules making a wild dash up the hill on the other side. On the wrong side of the dog run fence. 

\-- 

By the time you made it to the top of the hill, you could see Hercules bothering a group of people at a picnic table. They were laughing but you could see that there was at least one sandwich on the grass. Probably thanks to your dog. Hercules' front paws were on the lap of a large man as he licked the man's face. 

"HERCULES MULLIGAN!" You yell, still some distance away. Your dog instantly turned around and bolted towards you, as expected. You were so embarrassed at Hercules' behaviour that you didn't notice the large man jumping onto his feet and spinning around to face you. You quickly clip the leash onto Hercules' collar and trudged over to them. 

"I am so sorry. I'll pay for anything he ate. He's never done this before and he's usually so good at keeping inside the fence and playing with the other dogs. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying enough atten-" your frantic apology suddenly stops as you recognise the face of none other than Okieriete Onaodowan, the man Hercules had just been licking. He had an amused smile on his face as you openly gape at him. 

"Your dog's name is Hercules Mulligan?" The smooth voice asks after seeing that you weren't going to continue to speak. You nod, having enough sense to finally close your mouth. 

"My name is Okieriete. Please call me Oak." 

"I know. I mean! I'm a big fan of yours-of Hamilton!" You blunder feeling your cheeks heat up. Oak just gave you a heart fluttering smile. Feeling left out, Hercules barks at you, his tail wagging. Almost like he was trying to say something to you. Your name! You hadn't introduced yourself yet!  
"My name is Y/N." You quickly add, as you step forward to shake Oak's outstretched hand. His handshake was firm and warm, without being clammy. Your heart started racing at the physical contact. His deep brown eyes never left your face as he smiled down at you. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Oak breathed out quietly. If you weren't standing so close to him, you don't know if you would have heard him. You got a whiff of his cologne, there was a bit of lemon, musk and leather. That most definitely didn't help your heart to slow down. 

One of Oak's friends clears their throat. Realising you were still holding on to Oak's hand, you quickly let it go. You turn and see extremely familiar faces. "Oh. This is Voltaire, Andrew, and Betsy." Oak introduces his friends, just as your best friend reaches you with Winston in tow. 

As more introductions are made and everyone comes around to fuss over Hercules and Winston, your mind is still trying to digest everything and figure out if you're dreaming. This was unreal. Four of the Hamilton original cast were standing right in front of you. Not only that, they liked your dog and didn't seem to mind that he had crashed their picnic lunch. 

"Y/N?" You look up to see Oak watching your face carefully. 

"Sorry, what was that?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to make up for the cheese Hercules ate, by letting me take you out for coffee some time."

Your breath caught in your throat. Did he? Is Oak asking you out?! Is this really happening?? Surely this is a dream!! Hercules gently bumps your hip and you realise you haven't replied yet. 

"I'd like that." You smile at Oak. You had never been more pleased at your dog's love for cheese.


End file.
